Atonement
by comfycashmere
Summary: LSF Jedi Guardian Adayla romance with the newly reformed Dark Prince Arcann. I do not own any of the characters, enjoy! (Work in progress)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

* * *

Hero of Tython, Master Jedi, Commander, and now "Empress" of the Eternal Fleet - far more titles, honors, and responsibilities than Adayla could have ever imagined herself having. It only felt like yesterday when she initially arrived on Tython, seemingly much younger and bright-eyed. Her aspirations to be a Jedi Guardian went as far back as she could recall, with her earliest childhood memories of her using large sticks as lightsabers and the trees as the "evil Imperial scum." Adayla had been so eager to prove herself on Tython, assisting anybody and everybody.

The rewards and credits were incredible bonuses as well, considering how strapped for credits her household had been when she was a child. She vividly remembered how her mother and father cried tears of joy when the Jedi Academy sent a holo message expressing their interest in young Adayla. She was no older than seven but already demonstrated a strong affinity with the force. When feeling bitter, Adayla often wondered _were the tears brought on from happiness for their only daughter's success, a sense of pride, or happiness that now they have one less expense to worry about?_

Although Adayla liked to believe she was strongly light-sided, she would dabble in vices that were definitely not supported by the Jedi Council. She worked tirelessly day in and day out to earn credits, sometimes making immoral decisions to earn more. By the time she arrived on Coruscant she had already saved up enough for a speeder, and still had enough to pay for an upgraded room. Being in a city like Coruscant was unreal to her - she had been used to the quiet serenity of Dantooine and Tython. Coruscant was so _alive_ and Adayla wanted to experience _all_ of it.

Despite what the Jedi Masters may want to believe, it wasn't entirely uncommon for young padawans to experiment sexually with one another while in training. Adayla had taken her first lover, both of them barely sixteen, in a secluded area in the plains of Dantooine. It was quick, awkward, and not very exciting. Since then, Adayla had two other partners, a slightly older boy that would give additional help with melee fighting, and a fellow female student. Still, these experiences barely did anything to prepare her for how exchanges with grown men would be. In addition to experimenting with pleasures of the flesh, Adayla developed somewhat of a "bloodlust" after killing Lord Tarnis, the son of Darth Angral. Specifically, she developed a bloodlust for the blood of the Sith.

Adayla was on Odessen, overlooking the forest below the Alliance Sanctuary from the large docking balcony near the cantina entrance. For the most part she was alone, there were guards, people staggering in and out of the cantina, and others discussing strategies as the walked by. _I'm invisible_ she thought with relief. Her supporters and team were celebrating the victory of defeating Valkorion inside the cantina. She had made her appearance, drank a bit too much perhaps, and began, unfortunately, reminiscing. Adalya had excused herself politely and declined company as she ventured outside with her drink.

 _It felt like Tython was a month ago, becoming a Master Jedi just weeks ago, marrying Doc yesterday...how can it have been nearly seven years?_ She thought bitterly, as she swirled her dark, rich wine from Alderaan in its glass. _Doc..._ Theron promised to keep searching for Doc and her other companions, but it's been years, and they had seemingly disappeared off the face of the galaxy. The thought that they may all be dead, or waiting for her to return to them made her throat tighten and eyes well up. She had half a glass of wine remaining but she threw it back as if it were a shot of juma. She had been so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Arcann approach.

"Would you mind if I joined?" He asked in his usual deep, yet soft voice. He was next to her, posture mirroring hers, with his elbows on the support of the balcony. Adayla quickly turned her head away from him, and blinked her tears away as quickly as she could manage.

"Only if you brought the bottle with you," she responded with a slur. Arcann glanced down at her and gave her a small smile.

"Haven't had your fill yet?" He asked softly.

Adayla shook her head, and the world spun with her. "I'm not nearly half as drunk as I plan to be, and _you're_ gonna help me."

Arcann turned his body so that his left side leaned on the balcony, and his front faced the inebriated Jedi. The small smile didn't leave his face. "Why are you trying to get drunk?"

"Last I heard, this was a celebration," she scoffed. "Pretty sure the galaxy being rid of Valkorion and Vaylin is a very good reason to celebrate."

Adayla instantly regretted her response when she noticed that Arcann flinched slightly at the mention of his late father's and sister's name. "I'm sorry," she added quietly. "I've had a lot to drink, and I've never been the most eloquent in my wording."

When Arcann didn't respond, she turned to face him. He was looking out, over the trees and mountains. Adayla was looking at his unscarred side, which was quite handsome. He had always been attractive, but the dark side had corrupted his features, making him look too sinister. Now since he has been purged of the dark side, he was far more approachable. The biggest change was in his eyes - once they shone a fiery orange, truly reflective of the dark side, and now they were a pure light blue color.

"You have really nice eyes," Adayla thought out loud. She quickly blushed, and cursed at herself. Arcann seemed to hear this time, and regarded her with that small smile of his. His eyes locked in on hers. As if he heard her thoughts, he asked "You prefer them now?"

"Uhh, I mean, they weren't bad before, just easier to make eye contact with you now," as if that wasn't enough, Adayla drunkenly added, "That could be from you not trying to kill me though."

 _Seriously, what the hell Adayla_. She scolded herself.

Arcann chuckled deeply.

"The dark side corrupts not just physically, but internally as well. We were mortal enemies, but now...now, things are very different." His gaze drifted from her eyes back to the dark forest below. "You trusted my mother, and allowed me to join your Alliance. You even trusted me to fight beside you. I don't think I could truly show how much I appreciate you giving me this chance."

Gently, Adayla placed her hand on Arcann's shoulder and rubbed lightly. "I could sense that there was good in you. Senya knew that you could be redeemed too. You've more than earned your keep here," she assured him. Her hand was still on his shoulder, and even with the multiple layers of clothing on, she could feel the hardness of the muscles underneath. His hand reached out and gently removed hers from his shoulder. He held her hand, gently rubbing the top in circular motions with his thumb. Adayla's breath hitched in her throat.

"Thank you, that is...too kind of you to say. I know I have a lot to atone for." His voice was just above a murmur.

"You're different now. I don't doubt you did terrible things, but that person was someone very different than the man standing before me," she paused. "I was once in the Emperor's control, a long time ago now. A group of Jedi Masters along with my companions and I were sent to either convert or assassinate him." Arcann looked into Adayla's eyes with curiosity. "It was foolish, in hindsight, to believe that we could do it. Ultimately, I was used as a puppet for some time without truly knowing what I did during my time. I don't know for certain, but I think I killed a lot of people...maybe Jedi as well. I know it doesn't compare, but I can sort of understand where you are coming from."

She paused for a response, but when she didn't get one, she added, "My point is, don't beat yourself up over the past. If you ever need someone to talk to, or just to listen, I'll be here to support you."

Arcann looked down at Adayla's hand, "Thank you."

Adayla smiled softly, not surprised by the short and to the point response. "No problem."

"If this is a time for celebrating, why are you sad?" Arcann asked after a moment. She knew it was obvious that she had been crying, and much to her dismay, she figured she must look like a mess. She had put a lot of effort into how she looked tonight, her shorter hair curled loosely, so waves hung around her face down to the middle of her neck, she had a full face of makeup on, with smoky eyes that were probably smeared from the crying. Her dress was high-neck and form-fitting - a gift from the Voss mystics. It was a beautiful satin ivory with lace detailing and gold patterns. The white made her already tan skin appear even deeper, which she liked.

She decided not to play coy, and responded honestly, "Too much wine makes me reminisce."

"And you want to drink more?"

"Enough will make me forget," she said with a smirk. Arcann responded by raising an eyebrow inquisitively. She elaborated, "Forget that my padawan and crew are more likely than not dead, but I have no way of knowing. Forget that my...husband is gone too."

Arcann's eyes widened slowly. "I had no idea. How long have you been married?"

Adayla looked over the horizon and sighed, "Excluding the years frozen in carbonite, not long. Probably only several months." She chuckled darkly, recalling the impromptu wedding ceremony in Doc's bunker. "It was very impulsive. I think I loved him, but I really don't know if he stills loves me after all this time."

Arcann nodded in acknowledgment. "I was betrothed once. Father arranged marriages for all of us...Thexan, Vaylin, and myself."

Adayla looked at him in surprise, "Really? I know you're not married now, what happened?"

Arcann looked away, ashamed. "Vaylin killed her suitor after he told her to learn her place. Thexan...died before final arrangements could be made. And my betrothed...well, we didn't see eye to eye."

Adayla wanted to question it further, but Arcann looked pained by the memory, so she left it at that.

After what felt like minutes passed, Adayla asked awkwardly, "Have you wanted to, you know, get married at some point?"

Arcann mused over this, pursing his lips slightly. "I never considered it, I was too consumed by my need for power to ever notice anyone. Had anyone received my attention, it probably did not end well for them."

Adayla had only then noticed that he wasn't holding her hand anymore. She crossed her arms and rubbed her shoulders, feeling a chill come on, but she was not confident in whether it was due to the weather or from the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

* * *

Adayla could hardly believe what Theron and Lana had told her; in fact, the words took several minutes to register in her mind. For so long she had been waiting for any updates on her crew and friends, but to finally hear that her ship had been located almost seemed fictitious.

"Where?" Adayla could only manage to choke out one question of the many racing through her mind. Lana informed her that the ship was docked on Tatooine, but oddly enough it was in Imperial territory, at the Mos Ila spaceport. Adayla nodded firmly with understanding, and immediately left the war room to get ready in her private chambers.

She was changing, hardly dressed, when she heard her door slide shut and lock with the sound of a light hiss and a click. Sensing it was Lana, she didn't bother to cover up herself, and continued getting dressed at the pace she originally set.

"I'm coming with you, and there will be no debate on that," she said firmly. Adayla looked over her shoulder and gave her a small, flirtatious smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she cooed. She had been acquainted with Lana for a while now, first meeting on Manaan as unusual allies. She may be Sith, but she had many qualities that some "representatives" of the Republic didn't possess.

Lana looked Adayla up slowly, and when they made eye contact, Adayla could see the lust in Lana's bright yellow eyes. She stepped toward her slowly, not breaking eye contact, with a whisper of a smirk on her face.

"You wouldn't?" Lana asked softy. She was behind Adayla now, her fingers ghosting over Adayla's nearly bare back. Adayla could feel her legs getting weak so she braced herself against the bed frame that she was standing in front of.

"Mmm mmm," she murmured in response, biting her bottom lip. Lana smiled, then leaned down and gave Adayla's shoulder little scattered bites.

"I know we don't have time now, but can I see you later?" She asked, lips gently gliding over Adayla's neck.

The two women were occasional lovers with no strings attached. Adayla was thankful for that - not that Lana wasn't fun to be around, but the two seemed to be in mutual agreement that a relationship would be impossible, given how vastly different their opinions and views were. Lana was an ally and a temporary stress reliever. As cold as it may seem, in the bedroom Lana was nothing more than a distraction to Adayla. Although her husband's whereabouts had been unknown for over five years, and his flirtatious behavior very well known to Adayla, she still felt shame and guilt after every encounter she had with Lana. Knowing Doc, however, he would probably give enthusiastic approval.

Adayla turned, and pulled Lana into a passionate kiss. "Only if you kill some bad guys for me," she said teasingly in between kisses. Lana moaned in approval.

"I'll kill whoever you want," she breathed in response.

Adayla knew that regardless of whether they found her crew or not, she was going to want to be alone that night, at least without Lana. The best case scenario, she'll be in bed with her husband, after a long night of celebrating the return of some of her closest friends - her crew. She did know the whereabouts of T7, of the first companions she acquired. After all, if it weren't for the friendly and heroic droid, Lana, and Koth, Adayla would more likely than not be dead from carbonite poisoing. The worst case scenario wasn't even that she was dead, but that she'll spend another night alone in bed with only the numbing feeling of drunkenness. Feeling guilty about making the predetermined decision to not see Lana later, despite agreeing to, Adayla wanted to give the other woman some pleasure then and there. Adayla let her hand wander down Lana's athletic body until she reached her center, and then began to work on her. The Sith moaned and begged for more, so Adayla obliged. After making her orgasm twice, Lana grabbed Adayla's face and kissed her hard while she backed her onto the bed. She kissed down her body quickly, eager to get her favorite spot. Adayla tried protesting, time was of the essence and they had to go, but Lana wouldn't hear it.

"I'll be quick - give me three minutes. We can spare that, can't we?"

Lana had been true to her word, three minutes under her unrelenting mouth was all it took for Adayla to find her release.

* * *

The Mos Ila spaceport had been easy to infiltrate, much to Adayla and Lana's surprise. Thankfully, the dock they were needing to reach was as far out of the way to the center hub of the spaceport as possible. Typically, Adayla didn't mind slaying Imperials, but on this occasion she had wanted to keep the bloodshed to a minimum to attract less attention, making the total body count only two. The two victims had been stubborn Imperial guards that seemed to not be affected by mind control, nor were they willing to back down. Adayla was beginning to notice this trend in mind control resistance. She wondered if training focused on resisting force powers was a response to the Knights of Zakuul, who were all force sensitive.

"Your ship is docked in here," Lana directed Adayla to the elevator. From the moment they stepped into the elevator, Adayla barely breathed despite her heart racing in her chest. To say she was impatient with the seemingly slow elevator would be a severe understatement. Once the door to the elevator started to slide open, revealing the smallest sliver of light, Adayla used to the force to violently pry it open the rest of the way. Lana didn't say anything, but she kept up alongside of her, giving her occasional worried glances. Adayla's emotions were all over the place, between feeling dread then feelings of joy and excitement. If her late Master Orgus were with her, he'd remind her of the Jedi mantra and warn her that not controlling her emotions could lead to the dark side influencing her. _He didn't even know the half of it..._ she thought bitterly to herself. If she were to line up all of the immoral actions she has made, allowing her emotions to get the best of her at times would be the least concerning.

And then Adayla's ship appeared before her. It was on Coruscant that she had received this incredible gift from the Jedi Order, and seeing it before her after so long felt reminiscent of the first time. Except, instead of her bright-eyed and eager Padawan Kira strolling next to her, she had her close Sith ally. She stopped speed-walking, and moved the rest of the way slowly and cautiously, never taking her eyes off the little door that would take her inside. She reached out and tried to feel with the force if anyone was on-board. She couldn't tell, whether it was due to there being no one or because she was too erratic. She couldn't be patient anymore, she ran the rest of the way.

 _Please, please be here,_ she tried to will the universe. She burst in her ship, nearly taking the door down with her, and immediately began yelling out the names of her companions. She yelled for Sergeant Rusk. She called out to Kira and ran to the front of the ship, where she would always hang around and pilot. It was empty. She hurled herself down the small staircase to reach the bottom of the ship, praying to find Scourge or Doc, only finding nothing but crates and some clothes thrown astray. Adayla swallowed hard, hoping to stop the tears from falling, but it was to no avail. Lana was behind her, encircling her with her arms, when Adayla heard the soft hiss of the ship lock door opening.


	3. Chapter 3

Adayla didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or scream when the figures were revealed at the entrance of the ship door. Standing before her were a pair of confused Rodians loading a few crates aboard. Lana's saber hummed as she switched it on.

"You two better start explaining why you are on her ship or so help me, I will cut you into bits," she threatened. The Rodians were not brave - they nearly dropped the crates on their feet at the sight of Lana's saber, hearing her threaten them, that was enough for them to drop to their knees.

Adayla was able to decipher the main points over their groveling - they were simply there to deliver packages for the shipowner.

"Who?" Adayla nearly screamed. The Rodians shuddered, but looked to each other for an answer on whether or not they should give client information. Lana growled and swung her saber above her head, aiming menacingly toward the petrified aliens. "No!" Adayla called out in protest, stopping Lana with a few inches to spare.

The Rodians seemed to understand the dire circumstances, and one screeched out a name that stopped Adayla's heart - Archiban Kimble.

* * *

The SiltShift Cantina was arguably one of the worst cantinas on Tatooine, possibly even in the galaxy. However, given Adayla's hatred for the planet itself she couldn't help but feel her opinion was biased. _Are you truly here Doc? Of all locations to be at, you are in a dirtbag cantina that is Imperial operated_. She was confused, but that was the smallest fraction of the myriad of emotions she was overcoming. Excitement, anticipation, angst, anger...throughout the ride on the back of the speeder with Lana, Adayla's emotions were progressively becoming more dark-sided.

"He only sent one message to me, _one_ message!" She vented to Lana. The Sith piloting the speeder gave her a wary look over the shoulder. "Did he even try to look for me? Why is he in an Imperial cantina?" She asked rhetorically, unsure if her question was directed for Lana or herself. The more she tried to dissect the situation, the more questions arose and the more irritated she became. Upon arriving at the SiltShift, Adayla began to question her judgement in coming to this place. Sensing her hesitation and mixed feelings, Lana pulled her into a hug.

"You need to see him, whatever happens I am here for you," Lana said softly into Adayla's hair. She then pulled her face away until it was just an inch from Adayla's. "Always."

Adayla smiled lightly, the smile not touching her eyes.

They searched the top floor and worked their way, thoroughly examining every room, much to the residents dismay, until the reached the bottom level of the cantina. Compared to the other levels, this floor of the cantina was a sensory overload. Multicolored lights flashing and strobing along with pipes and cigars being lit provided the only illumination. Typical cantina music blasted and shook the floor while half naked Twi-lek beauties swayed and gyrated to the rhythm. Adayla could smell smoke, liquor and sex in the air. Under different circumstances, maybe what felt like a lifetime ago, Adayla would love a scene like this. Today, with the combination of her emotional distress, it was all too much.

"Let's make this quick," she told Lana, who nodded in agreement.

Adayla moved through the aliens and off-duty Imperials cautiously, not wanting to draw attention to them. Conversations varied from drunken confessions, to loose-lipped soldiers, to jokes and threats. That's when Adayla heard a familiar laugh.

She whipped her head around and spotted him on a chaise lounge with a woman seated on his lap. She was a pretty human, pale blonde hair and curvaceous. They were admiring one of the Twi-lek dancers, and then Doc whispered something in the woman's ear and she laughed. Doc waved over the dancer, exchanged some funds, and before Adayla noticed the transaction, the Twi-lek straddled the woman and began grinding on her to the rhythm of the music. Adayla watched Doc, how he looked at this new woman so lustfully - it was such a familiar look to Adayla, she recalled all the times she caught him staring at her like that. All those years ago it filled her with longing, now to see that look being delivered to someone else filled her with an emptiness that was unbearable. She didn't expect Doc to be faithful, after all, Adayla wasn't being loyal either, but witnessing the ordeal left a bitter taste in her mouth. _It's been a long time, an especially long time for him,_ she reminded herself. _Get it together._

She was shaken from her self-loathing when a rough hand fell heavily on her hip.

"Hey baby, you here with the groom or the bride?" A drunken man asked her. His breath smelled of ale, and Adayla wished for nothing more than to crush his hand. She shrugged his hand off and smiled warmly at him.

"I actually am new to the area, I'm staying upstairs and wandered down here. Who are the newlyweds?" She asked, afraid she already knew the answer.

"The sexy blonde and charming doctor there," he confirmed, pointing with a heavy hand. "Damn what a lucky guy."

With that confirmation, Adayla's heart rose to her throat. _How fucking stupid could you be, Adayla? You truly believed he would wait for_ you _?_ Lana spun Adayla around to look at her. "I'm so sorry, but we should go. There's nothing here now."

Adayla nodded solemnly, feeling emotions conflict with logic. "I should have expected this," she started quietly. "I was in a comatose state for years, only without my husband for a fraction of the time that he was without me, and yet _I_ feel betrayed. I couldn't be faithful to him, yet I expected that he holds to his vows?"

Adayla shook her head, while examining the simple wedding band on her finger.

"I know this is hard, and I don't doubt the feelings the two of you shared were strong, but think about it critically - he was a scoundrel and you knew that. The two of you weren't acquainted, hell, even married long before you were taken captive. I'm not saying your marriage was a fraud, but I wouldn't think too much on this." Lana reasoned with her.

"I have one thing I need to do, then we can leave this cantina forever." Adayla hesitantly removed the ring from her finger, and kindly persuaded the bartender to put it in the bottom of the groom's glass.


End file.
